


You're so gay

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata all'episodio 3x05.<br/>Dean: "Dude! Could you be more gay? Don't answer that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're so gay

“Dean, andiamo! Come fai a non apprezzare tutto questo? Guarda la natura che si risveglia. Gli uccellini che cinguettano giulivi sugli alberi, i fiori che si aprono alla vita e riempiono lo sguardo di mille colori. È primavera, Dean! La stagione dell'amore, della felicità. Sorridi alla vita, fratello mio. Apri il finestrino e urla al mondo la tua gioia.”  
“Sam, l'unica cosa bella della primavera sono le ragazze che si mettono le magliette scollate e vanno in giro con le tette fuori!”  
“Dean, puoi essere più rozzo di così?”  
“Sam, puoi essere più gay di così?”


End file.
